


surprise

by dethgarbage



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, M/M, makins the loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dethgarbage/pseuds/dethgarbage
Summary: From day one, Toki never ceased to surprise Skwisgaar...
Relationships: Skwisgaar Skwigelf/Toki Wartooth
Kudos: 25





	surprise

From day one, Toki never ceased to surprise Skwisgaar. He could clearly remember seeing him walk into his audition, sloppy and homeless and fumbling for his broken guitar, and thinking - ‘why am I evens wasting my times givings this kid a chance?’ But then Toki nervously started shredding away, and well. He’d been enchanted, intimidated, and most importantly, _surprised_ \- especially when the kid almost started playing faster than himself. 

He had been also surprised, when he realized that Toki was attractive. It took him until Toki’s nineteenth birthday, when they were in the midst of building Mordhaus and got their first hot tub. Toki never let them see him without his shirt on, but in this instance, he saw the sparkling bubbles and steaming water and was too excited to figure out what a hot tub was like to remember himself. He’d whipped it off, and Skwisgaar looked up to see toned abs and that dumb excited smile and sparkling blue eyes, head flipping so he could tie his smooth hair up into a ponytail, and suddenly everything was very, very different. 

“Why do you two fight so much, hmm?” Dr. Twinkletits asks them, their very first therapy session with him. 

“Maybe because Skwisgaar ams, how does you says, a stupids blonde dildo?” Toki offers sweetly, sticking his tongue out at Skwisgaar, and the blonde thwacks him on the forehead. 

“Or because Toki ams jealous because I ams way more gooders at the guitars than hims,” Skwisgaar says airily, hoping to piss Toki off, and a pair of narrowed blue eyes give him the results he wanted.

“Fucks you, Skwisgaar! I could plays the leads if you’d ever lets me! I—!” 

“Hey! No fighting!” Twinkletits slams a hand down before things can escalate further. “This is ridiculous! You two care about each other, you both fuckin’ know it!”

“Pssh. Ja rights.”

“We donts gives a fucks about each others! Carins ams gay.” 

“Ja, and we amnst de gay. Especially not fors each othors.” 

They look at each other, faces flushing before they quickly look away. If Skwisgaar had looked close enough, he’d have seen Twinkletits’ eyes widen, coming to the realization that the two of them were hopeless for each other long before either of the guitarists realized themselves. When he makes them hold hands at the next therapy session, they hide behind the excuse of being rewarded with banana stickers as they clasp their sweaty palms together. 

A year later, Toki caught him off guard the first time they kissed. Backstage at a show in Nevada, quick and fleeting at first, until suddenly they were shoving each other into a storage closet and tearing off clothes, and Toki dropped to his knees and Skwisgaar nearly lost it right there. Everything changed, after that - seeing your best friend’s tongue-out O-face, watching them jack you off and lick your cum off their fingers...really makes things different, apparently. 

Sex wasn’t supposed to mean anything, wasn’t supposed to be so addictive with a single person - but when faced with Toki’s rough hands, perfect body, lust-blown eyes, messy hair...the blonde was left a pathetic, swooning mess. Turns out, Toki is eager to please and uncontrollably animalistic, which is a combination in bed that Skwisgaar can definitely get behind. The animalistic part had shocked him, because he’d expected Toki to be sweet, submissive, and naive when it came to sex. And in the beginning, it was the exact opposite - Toki went hard and fast and rough, dominating the hell out of him, and Skwisgaar couldn’t get enough of it. 

In the recording studio at the center console, Toki’s rough hands slide down a lean back, before snapping back up to push Skwisgaar’s hips flush against his pelvis, grinding hard into him, earning himself a chorus of, _“Toki Toki Toki oh gods don’t stops-“_ ringing out of perfect plush lips. 

“Wowee, you's such a loud sluts, Skwisgaar. Let’s hears it in the microphones, ja?” Toki grabs him by the face, moves his chin so his lips press against the recording equipment, and Skwisgaar can do nothing but gasp and moan - because in the studio, usually, Skwisgaar is the one ordering Toki around. But _fucking_ in the studio? The blonde wants to be told what to do, to just sit back and let Toki take charge, and it’s therapeutic for them in the same way that it’s mind-blowingly hot. 

Toki takes the recording of Skwisgaar moaning and begging for him, and he puts it on water. 

Skwisgaar doesn’t know when their sexual dynamics started to change. Past the quick and kinky stuff - which is in abundance, when it came to Toki - there comes something Skwisgaar had not all expected. Some sort of emotional aspect inevitably worms it’s way into their arrangement as more time passes, and he’s had so much sex in his life, in every way imaginable about a thousand times over - but this? Comfortable, familiar, laced with feelings of fondness - this type of sex is new.

“I want you to do’s it, to mes,” Toki whispers against his mouth, voice soft and eyes softer, and there’s that unknown emotion there. Skwisgaar pulls back a bit, looking at Toki in surprise. “Oh ja? You...sures you am readies?” 

Toki nods, cheeks red as he plays with a strand of Skwisgaar’s hair. Toki fucked Skwisgaar almost constantly, but held back for a lot of different reasons when it came to the idea of being fucked himself - fear of being hurt, worries he wouldn’t be good at it and Skwisgaar would move on, lectures from his childhood playing like a broken record on repeat. Skwisgaar was ever the gentleman, never pushed Toki in the slightest and was more than okay with the way they were doing things now - when the brunette was ready to give it up, it would be all his own decision. 

“Amsn’t you nervous?” Skwisgaar asks, sliding his palm soothingly over the scarred planes of the other man’s back, and he faintly notices that his touch on the Norwegian has become just as affectionate as the look in Toki’s eyes. 

“Nos,” Toki traces hearts idly on Skwisgaar’s left pec, and warmth blossoms in his chest. “I knows I’ll be okays.” 

“Ja, no needs to worries, little Tokis. You ams in the veries talenteds hands of de professionals,” Skwisgaar purrs, wiggling blonde eyebrows suggestively. 

“Wowee, you fucksed lots of sluts, congramulaktions,” Toki rolls his eyes, this little pout on his face, and Skwisgaar can’t help but chuckle. Toki’s cute when he’s jealous, and—huh. He’s jealous. What does that mean? Skwisgaar doesn’t have the time to consider this, as Toki continues, “Dats not why I knows I’s will be okays.” 

“Then whys?” 

“Because. It’s yous, Skwisgaar. Even though you ams a dumb asshole, I always feel safes with you,” Toki smiles, and Skwisgaar feels that something warm and terrifying deep in his chest, the feeling that he swore to himself he’d be able to control if he started fooling around with his rhythm guitarist. 

But then he does indeed fuck Toki, nervous about his performance for the first time in his life, and fuck, if it’s not the hottest thing he’s ever seen - Toki unable to speak anything but incoherent jumbles of Norwegian, hair plastered to his forehead and both of their sweaty fists locked together around his dick, pumping it furiously as Skwisgaar gives him all he’s got. The blonde kisses him feverishly, teeth clicking and his labored breath hot on Toki’s lips, and when Toki whines and shudders and begs him to go harder, to _gives it to mes, Skwisgaar, please, lets me comes_ , the blonde is pretty sure that he’s just as fucked emotionally as Toki is physically. 

The years go on and on. Skwisgaar isn’t really used to having any type of constant in his life, past his place in Dethklok. And even with the band, he’d always been cautious with how attached he let himself get; prior to this, he was just as promiscuous with his role as a guitarist as he was with women. He’d been used to jumping band-to-band, and he’s used to fucking massive amounts of women he’ll never see again past an angry future paternity suit. 

But he’d let himself get comfortable with Dethklok. He’d let himself fall into a routine, grow accustomed to staying with one band, keeping the same tight-knit group of people around. And somewhere along the way, a certain rhythm guitarist had managed to carve himself out a spot in his heart, festering there until it was too late for removal, too late to do anything but resign himself over. 

But then his fragile routine is suddenly broken, shattered like glass at his feet as Pickles stands up and announces he’s quitting the band, and then it’s over.

It isn’t easy for the two of them to slip away after all the chaos of Dethklok’s last show in Reykjavík. Charles wouldn’t let any of them leave the Dethsub and was being specifically paranoid about them all sticking together - and since everyone is so shaken up, it takes awhile for them to retire to their own rooms. But finally, Nathan and Pickles storm off to their respective quarters, and Murderface is snoring loudly at the bar, and Toki is looking at him. Biting his bottom lip, pale blue eyes flirting over Skwisgaar’s body, and the Swede knows when he walks back to his room his rhythm guitarist will have him shoved up against the wall in no time. So, naturally, he tosses his hair over his shoulder and slips off to his bunk. 

With Cornickelson dead and their band over, lord knows they needed to blow off some steam in the best way they knew how. There’s so much drama going on in their once tight-knit group, and they haven’t really had a chance lately to do this, so the minute rough hads and soft lips are on his body, Skwisgaar absolutely melts into it.

The two of them enjoy the freedom of being away from everyone as they touch and lick and suck and kiss all over each other. And then in the blink of an eye they’re fucking, and Skwisgaar would never, ever admit it, but Toki is the most talented guy who’s ever taken him - not because he’s as much of an expert as Skwisgaar is (even though he’s very, very good), but...the fact that it’s Toki just makes it so much better, for some reason that Skwisgaar tries really hard not to think about. 

“Ams dis the last times?” Toki whispers against the side of his face, forehead sweaty and flushed, and Skwisgaar is surprised, because he hadn’t considered that. They’d been doing this for so many years, it had just become an unspoken part of their lives at this point. Play the guitar, pal around with the guys, roll around with some groupies, perform a show, get his world rocked by Toki behind closed doors - this is the routine he’s become accustomed to. But his routine is broken now, it has to change...and he’s going to have to make a decision. 

Right now, though, he puts any big decisions off. He focuses on how good Toki’s familiar body feels grinding into his own instead of answering, and drags their lips together in a bruising kiss, throwing his arms around the brunette’s shoulders. Toki’s tongue slides obscenely against his own as he grunts and fucks him harder, and Skwisgaar moans desperately, blonde hair in his eyes and bottom lip between his teeth. “Ohs, fucks! Ja, fucks me, don’t stops—“

Toki makes this squeaky whine, rhythmically thrusting into him, shoving his fingers past plump lips and groaning as they’re instantly sucked on. Skwisgaar can hear his own muffled moaning like a dirty symphony, but he’s being too well-fucked to care - especially as Toki changes his angle, takes his spit-slicked fingers out of his mouth and slides them up and down the blonde’s dripping cock. 

A lean back arches, blue eyes pop open, looking at Toki with pure desperation, “Oh my gods, Toki—!”

“Ohhhhh _Skwisgaar_ ,” Toki moans his name, a response to the blonde’s call, and it makes his skin burn and his dick jerk violently because this is just as electric as their connection in the studio. He looks up at Toki, still startled every time by how beautiful he looks - jaw dropped and eyes squeezed shut, hair wild and sticking up at all angles, face flushed a delicious splotchy red. “Yeahs, yeah, ohhhh fucks, dat’s right...yous all mine, all _Toki’s_ , ohhh....” 

It’s all too much, all at once. Skwisgaar lets out this strangled noise, right on the edge - Toki moans back and pounds his hips harder, hand increasing its pace around the Swede’s cock. He lets himself fall, lets the brunette jack him off and fuck him and own him, and he does feel like he belongs to Toki, in that moment. That they could belong to each other, because Dethklok is over and Skwisgaar knows he won’t be able to let go of Toki anyways, and their future shreds straight through Skwisgaar’s blown blue eyes like a perfect guitar solo. 

With stark clarity, he sees the two of them retiring to some tropical island with all the cats Toki wants and all the guitars Skwisgaar can play. He sees them getting married someday because it’s Toki and he’s going to want that and honestly Skwisgaar doesn’t think he’d mind either, doesn’t think he’d mind waking up every day to this familiar body curled around his own. He feels sunshine on his face and Toki kicking up sand on the beach, his Snow Falcon swinging around his bare chest and his laughter mixing with the crashing of ocean waves. Tears rise to Skwisgaar’s eyes, because he wants that for them, and the fact that he wants it is absolutely terrifying. 

Toki kisses him when he cums, hips erratically grinding and fingers digging bruises into the soft flesh of Skwisgaar’s leg, pathetic whimpers eeking out of his throat. As Toki’s tongue rolls over his own passionately he’s suddenly _surprised_ , when he spills over the brunette’s pumping hand and the words spill out of his lips and into Toki’s mouth, words he’s never said before to anyone in his life. 

Toki’s still flushed and twitching when he pulls back to look at Skwisgaar, eyes huge as he gasps through uneven breaths, “Whuts?” 

Skwisgaar just tips his head back and groans, still shaking with release and shock and he really just wants to die right there. Maybe Toki didn’t hear him? Maybe he couldn’t tell what he’d—? 

“Oh, Skwisgaar,” Toki’s face cracks open like an egg, and he releases his leg to cup the side of his face, and Skwisgaar can’t help but look him in the eyes with a nervousness he’d never felt before. The brunette’s voice is fragile, as he whispers, _“Jeg elsker deg også. Jeg har siden begynnelsen._ ” 

“Ja?” Skwisgaar asks hesitantly, and Toki is nodding his head, a smile blooming across his face. The blonde feels himself smiling too, a fluttering, foreign happiness washing over him like a bubble bath of sweet champagne, and he murmurs, “Maybes...Dethklok ams overs, but... _we’s_ don’t haves to be, you knows?” 

Toki’s hand on the side of his face thumbs against his cheekbone, and the brunette’s face gives away his sparkling excitement. But he looks so vulernable, as he breathes out, “You reallies ams beins serious? This amnst some big jokes, where Moidaface jumps out and makes fun of mes or somethins?” 

The blonde runs his fingers through the other man’s dark hair, “Amnst a joke, dildo. Why’s it so hard for you to believes dat you ams what I wants?” 

“It just feels too good to be trues,” Toki presses a kiss to Skwisgaar’s chest, to his neck, and the blonde tips his head back appreciatively. His rhythm guitarist whispers against his jugular, mustaches tickling the delicate skin there, “I means it, when I says I wants you to be mines, Skwisgaar...” 

“I thinks...I has been for a long times,” Skwisgaar admits, cupping his face, kissing the tip of his nose. “And after tomorrows, we can does whatever we wants, for howevers longs we wants, sos. You bettors get planningks.” 

“I got some ideas,” Toki’s eyes sparkle with an infinity of glowing stars, and the two of them smile as they melt back into each other.

But then tomorrow comes. 

It’s all very shocking - how their plans were destroyed so quickly, how Toki looked him in the eyes with unadulterated fear right before the knife plunged in, how incapable the band is of functioning without him. Get high, get drunk, don’t think about it and keep the party going - but by god, he’s falling the fuck apart without Toki. He can’t play the guitar, he can’t fuck floozies, he can barely even form a cohesive sentence through all the crystals meth. To put it simply - his heart is broken, and he’s completely worthless without his other half. It's the longest, most brutal half a year of his entire life. 

Toki surprises him most of all, when they finally bring him home. Skwisgaar expects him to be angry - _wants_ him to be angry - to switch into one of his blind animal rages and beat the shit out of him for allowing him to pal around with Magnus, for not storming out into the world and bringing him back the moment he was taken. Because Skwisgaar deserves to be hated by him forever, for leaving the rescue all to Charles, for falling apart when Toki needed him the most. 

But Toki doesn’t. He doesn’t hold a single grudge, doesn’t act like they missed a moment. After the dust has cleared and they make it back safe to Mordhaus, they barely manage to drag each other into one of the bedrooms before they’re caught up in a storm of tears and affection. Kisses that take breath away, touch-starved hands ghosting all over each other like they’re trying to relearn each other’s bodies. Skwisgaar sobs out endless apologies against Toki’s hair, clutching at his face like he’s going to disappear again, and Toki puts a hand over the blonde’s mouth, tries to shush him.

“I’s been waitins for dis, ever since he takes me away,” Toki whispers tearfully, eyes squeezing shut. His voice is quiet, as he rubs at Skwisgaar’s bottom lip, “Just shows me you still loves me. I worries dat I finallies gets you, and maybes by the times I gets back, you stops...” 

“How could I stops?” Skwisgaar breathes incredulously, cupping Toki’s face with shaky hands - the brunette looks so fragile, so vulnerable, and he knows he has to show him. That’s the only way he could even take a step in the direction of trying to make this all up to him, and after months of being treated so inhumanely, he deserves to feel all the love the Swede has to give. 

He draws Toki up a bubble bath with his ridiculously expensive bath products, gets the mood lighting just right - the brunette practically has stars in his eyes as they ease in together. Charles had ordered the Klokateers to run Toki a shower the minute they’d hit Mordhaus grounds, but he was in and out so quickly that he definitely hadn’t had the opportunity to enjoy being clean for the first time in months. 

They melt into each other, the air clean and flowery around them as they embrace tenderly, whispering sweet nothings in between kisses. Eventually, they make their way to the bed, and Skwisgaar feels nervous about his performance for a second time. He’s never “made love” before - the phrase alone usually makes him roll his eyes and gag unceremoniously. But before, when Dethklok was ending, he acknowledged that things had to change. Today is the day for that, and Skwisgaar gives himself to it completely. 

It’s a pleasant surprise, how good it feels to pour his usually-repressed emotions into an activity he’s so familiar with. Skwisgaar feels love-drunk as he kisses all over Toki’s chest, his neck - he murmurs praise against the flushed skin and revels in Toki’s soft, breathless moans in his ear. Blunt fingernails dig into Skwisgaar’s shoulder, run through his golden hair, as Toki rhythmically moves his hips back against the blonde’s thrusts, matching him perfectly as always.

“Skwisgaar,” Toki whimpers, cupping his face as pairs of blue eyes gaze at each other, “I missed yous so much...” 

“You haves no idea,” Skwisgaar presses their foreheads together, noses rubbing tenderly, a hand wrapping around the brunette’s dick and loosely stroking him, “how much I misseds you, Tokis. I’s _nothingk_ without you, I needs you here with mes...” 

“Don’t stops,” Toki gasps, tears in his eyes, entire body shuddering as Skwisgaar picks up both the pace of his hips and the pace of his hand. “Skwisgaar, please, lets me—“ 

“I loves you,” Skwisgaar breathes against Toki’s mouth, who whimpers desperately, more tears spilling out as he matches the Swede’s movements more fervently. The blonde doesn’t realize he’s crying too, until Toki is kissing the corners of his eyes, his cheeks, taking away the wetness there. 

“I loves you, too,” Toki whispers, one of his ankles pressing into Skwisgaar’s lower back, urging him closer. His lips brush the blonde’s ear, nothing more than a whisper, “I wants to feels you comes, Skwisgaar...” 

“Ouugh gods,” Skwisgaar groans, face flushing even further, “ _Det gör jag om du följer._ ”

“ _Bestandig_ ,” Toki cooes warmly, and that’s all Skwisgaar needs to let go, hips feverish as they kiss desperately, orgasm ripping through his entire body as they moan and whine into each other’s mouths. Toki grinds downwards as Skwisgaar grabs his ass, pushing them even closer together as he shudders through it, and Toki is gasping encouragingly, “yeah, yeah, Skwisgaar, _ohhhh_ —" as he approaches his own end. The brunette grinds himself down on Skwisgaar’s twitching dick, finishing with a strangled, tearful gasp. When jizz stops flowing over the blonde’s fingers, Toki guides Skwisgaar’s wrist up from around his dick, tongue laving over his soaked digits as he rides out his afterglow, and Skwisgaar almost gets completely hard again from that sight alone. Lucky for them, they’ve got a lot of time to make up for. 

It’s all very surprising. What started out as a spur of the moment closet fuck turned into tearful lovemaking, and Skwisgaar holds Toki close. The blonde whispers against his sweat-slicked hair, “Welcomes home.” 

Toki smiles radiantly at him, flush-faced and eyes sparkling lovingly as he cuddles Skwisgaar close. He cooes, cupping the Swede’s chiseled face, “You knows, I don’t thinks you lovins me ams ever gonna stops surprisin me.” 

“Life ams full of surprises, little Toki. Love just happens to bes the sweetest one,” Skwisgaar smiles, leaning in for a kiss, and Toki meets him halfway.


End file.
